To Submit
by SweetCheri
Summary: Gilbert was a lot of things. Awesome was at the top of the list, right above cool, incredible, amazing, genius, fun, hilarious, partier, manly, crazy, demanding, and the odd time childish. But he was not, repeat not, submissive. Could Ludwig change that?


**I'll be honest: this is kinda PWP. I was bored with like twenty minutes of nothing to do. So yeah, this is what I came up with.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of this story, but the plot was mine.<br>Warning: Heavy yaoi - boyXboy - don't like it, well don't read it. **

**Reviews are welcomed :D Hope you likes it.**

* * *

><p>Gilbert was a lot of things. Awesome was at the top of the list, right above cool, incredible, amazing, genius, fun, hilarious, partier, manly, crazy, demanding, and the odd time childish. But he was not, repeat not, submissive. Standing on either side of the dinner table, he stared at his younger brother Ludwig with a glare. The younger German frowned, irritated, and twisted the black leather whip in his hands.<p>

"Come over here and take it like a man." Ludwig growled, his blue eyes fierce. Gilbert shook his head, glaring.

"I won't let you whip me for your own sick pleasures West." He sneered and Ludwig's fingers clenched around the handle of the whip.

"You know exactly why I have to punish you; you cannot be so disruptive during meetings. We're practically in war, and you making bitter comments about everything does not help this Gilbert!" Ludwig snapped, lunging over the table only to have Gilbert jump back.

"Maybe that's just your excuse." Gilbert taunted and turned to run. Ludwig ran after him, thankfully slightly more athletically built, and caught up with him after he ran into his room and tried to close to the door. He grabbed the albino's arm and twisted it behind his back, making him cry out as Ludwig rather roughly nudged him to his knees.

Taking his hand away, Gilbert didn't move but had a scowl on his face. He would not submit to this so easily. Ludwig raised the whip and Gilbert nearly flinched, but shot his plan into action. He turned around quickly enough to have his face in front of his younger brother's genitals. Okay, not what he expected, but it had made Ludwig freeze in surprise. Gilbert leaned forward more, his nose right beside his brother's crotch, and smiled slowly and mischievously. He could hear Ludwig breathing a little heavier and chuckled, raising one hand to trace a finger over his manhood.

"Oh West, I guess you've grown up hey?" Gilbert said in a playfully teasing voice. Ludwig swallowed, narrowing his eyes.

"Gilbert, don't even try your shit with me." He muttered, and the albino gave an innocent laugh.

"Like what West?" He purred, using his nickname for his brother again.

His fingers slowly undid the button and zipper on his brother's pants, seeing his boxers and the half-hard lump there. He chuckled, letting his pants fall and nuzzling the lump. He nipped at it and Ludwig rested a hand on top of his head to push him away. But Gilbert used his strength to push back, not about to stop when he was so close to really toying with his brother. Besides, this was going exactly the way he wanted it to now, he had wanted things to end up like this for awhile. He sighed softly against the bulge, toying with the waistband before pulling it down enough to let Ludwig's member pop out.

"Well hello." Gilbert chuckled, seeing it now quite hard. He had been right, Ludwig had grown quite a bit. He might even be bigger than his five metres.

He ran his finger down the long shaft, tickling the underside of the base with his fingers before leaning forward to breathe on the tip. His brother's cock twitched and he grinned. Ludwig growled, pushing Gilbert's head away. What if someone caught them like this, what would they say?

"Gilbert no." Ludwig growled and Gilbert chuckled.

"I think yes." He whispered against the warm skin of his brother's manhood, smiling.

He slowly licked up the side and traced the tip with his tongue. Ludwig hissed and Gilbert smiled, sucking on the head lightly and teasingly. His tongue pressed down on the tip to apply pressure and when he pulled it back the bitter taste of pre-cum was in his mouth. Ludwig gasped and his fingers tightened in Gilbert's platinum locks. The tricky albino leaned forward to take more of his brother's member into his mouth, deciding this wasn't so bad. He looked up through his messy hair as he began to bob his head, seeing Ludwig's face was definitely worth it. His younger brother's features showed pure pleasure, his lips parted slightly as he panted and his eyes closed. Gilbert played with his balls playfully as he sucked, his tongue swirling. Ludwig's morals by now had flew out the door, and he was no longer pushing Gilbert away but thrusting into his mouth. Gilbert didn't mind anymore, his goal simply to make his brother release – show him that he was still the older brother, still the one in charge here. Ludwig groaned and his hips thrust forward, Gilbert's crimson eyes closing. He almost gagged a couple times, but with little difficulty managed to relax his gag reflex.

Soon he could feel that his brother needed to cum. He needed to badly, but Gilbert wasn't ready for this game to end. He finally had his brother where he wanted him, he couldn't lose that now. He pulled back, Ludwig groaning in complaint and opening his hazy blue eyes to look down at him. His erection glistened with Gilbert's saliva and the albino chuckled, flicking his tongue over the tip playfully and standing. He pushed his brother back onto the bed, pulling at his clothes until they were off. He stripped himself and straddled his brother, grinding down onto him. Ludwig gripped his hips, a light blush over his cheeks. He ran a hand down Gilbert's chest and tweaked a nipple, watching him gasp unexpectedly. This pleased the younger German and he did it again, before trailing his fingers down to his manhood. He stroked Gilbert gently before switching their positions.

He pushed back Gilbert's thighs, knowing it would hurt more because he was facing up on his back, but he wanted to see his face.

"You are about to submit brother." He murmured, smirking. "Enjoy it."

He then thrust into him and Gilbert cried out loudly, arching his back. Ludwig watched, expecting something like pain to cross his brother's features but he only saw a masochist light in his crimson eyes as he grinned. Ludwig rolled his eyes, smirking and pulling out to slam back into him. Gilbert moaned at the way his brother entered him so deeply, and twisted for more. Ludwig began to pound into his smaller body, groaning a few times at the heat that surrounded him. Gilbert was soon meeting every single one of Ludwig's thrusts with his hips, making his own pleasured sounds. Ludwig brushed his prostate with a thrust before hitting it dead on in the next, and he could see the pleasure that took over his brother's body.

Gilbert was soon very close to the edge and Ludwig knew he had to finish him off. He wrapped his long fingers around his member, squeezing and beginning to pump him in time with his thrusts.

"Come on now Gilbert. Scream for me now." Ludwig groaned in his ear, nipping at it.

And a moment later Gilbert couldn't help it. A perfectly angled thrust hit his special bundle of nerves and Ludwig's hand around his member threw him over the edge into ecstasy. His lips parted and he screamed out Ludwig's name, his back arching as he released his seed onto his own stomach and Ludwig's. Ludwig groaned when the muscles tightened around his member and he released himself deep into his brother, filling him. Gilbert moaned shakily, trembling as he finally closed his eyes and relaxed. Ludwig chuckled, pulling out and cleaning off slightly. The sheets definitely needed to be changed he decided, but later. He wrapped an arm around his brother and pulled him close. He gave a tiny smile and tipped up his chin, chuckling.

"Enjoy that?" He murmured, before kissing his lips. Gilbert kissed him back lazily, feeling the German nibble his bottom lip.

They rolled around in the messy sheets, kissing and touching for awhile until finally they were both tired out enough to decide to go to bed early. Ludwig held Gilbert against his body, nuzzling his soft sweaty platinum locks and kissing the side of his head. Closing his eyes, he let himself drift off into a content sleep, not caring about anything but Gilbert for the moment.

As Gilbert closed his own eyes, he realized one thing that made him cringe. He had to officially add 'submissive' to his list; sadly it was the only way he could think of to describe the way Ludwig made him. Maybe, he realized with a tired smirk, that was okay though.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, well that was it. I don't know why I wrote it, just did. Hope you liked it, review please :) <strong>


End file.
